La persecución de las chicas vampiro
by Megan Russo
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos cree que sango, kagome, kikiou y rin son vampiros, ya que solo las veían en la noche, eran demasiado blancas y siempre tenían el cuerpo helado.. Las empiezan a perseguir y luego descubren algo que los deja sorprendidos..


**Los personajes de "Inuyahsa" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**Narra Inuyasha**

Sensshomaru: q hay  
Miroku: hola!  
Inuyasha: hola  
Kouga: q onda  
Miroku: q hacen?  
Inuyasha: jodiendo un rato  
Miroku: mm vamos a otro lado, en verdad el clima esta mal  
Sensshomaru: a mis amigas parece gustarles  
Miroku: que amigas?  
Sensshomaru: las de alla  
-todos volcamos a ver, en un sillon estaban cuatro chicas de negro! de pie a cabeza, negro entero! parecian goticas-  
Miroku: woow  
Inuyasha:estan locas  
Kouga: q buena pinta  
Sensshomaru: si lo se, q freakes!  
-nos fuimos a otro lugar , volque a ver a las chicas, estaban muy palidas, y mas el negro q las hacia "brillar"-

**Narra Kagome**  
Kagome: mmm! me encanta este clima!  
Sango: a mi tambien!  
Kikiou: definitivamente este es mi clima!  
Rin: espero q llueva!  
Sango: si! mojemonos en la lluvia  
Kagome: para ahogar las penas  
Rin: es bonito estar de luto  
Sango: si...! pobre mi gatita! T_T  
Kagome: y mi hamster!  
todas: T_T  
Rin: nada q ver q se mueran!  
Sango: estamos de luto por los hamster y la gatita  
Kikiou: que en paz descansen

**Narra kouga**  
nos fuimos a la esquina de la plaza  
Inuyasha: esas chicas me dan miedo  
Miroku: parece que conocen a los locos addams  
todos: jajaja  
Kouga: mm no las habia visto por aqui  
Sensshomaru: antes venian seguido, ahora no  
Inuyasha: bueno, eligieron un gran y hermoso dia para venir  
Miroku: como nosotros

**Narra Sango**  
Sango: te juro que esos chicos no nos paran de mirar  
Kikiou: diran "q chica mas fea" (mirando a Kagome)  
kagome: q mala!  
Sango: seguro q si

Kagome: ⌝ ⌝ mmmm-..  
Kikiou: mm espero q llueva!  
Sango: se acuerdan cuando haciamos llover?  
Kagome: haciamos, o pediiamos  
Sango: pediamos, y se nos cumplia  
Kikiou: hagamos nuestro conjuro magico!  
Sango: mm ba nada q ver q hagamos eso aqui  
Kagome: baa por que no pues, no hay casi nadie  
Rin: ademas ya lo hemos hecho, en la catedral  
todas: jajaja si  
-nos paramos y juntamos las cabezas, nos pusimos a cantar en voz baja: -  
"que llueva, que llueva la bruja esta en su cueva  
los pajaritos cantan la bruja se levanta  
que si que no que llueva el chaparron  
que si que no que llueva el chaparron..!"  
-hahahaha era lo mas ridiculo q habiamos hecho!-

**Narra Inuyasha**  
INUYASHA: mira lo q hacen!  
SENSSHOMARU: que mierda  
KOUGA: que hacen?  
MIROKU: me estan asustando! vamonos

**Narra KAGOME**  
-terminamos nuestra cancion pero yo le di el toque final..-  
KAGOME: q llueva el chaparroooo-ooon...no me quiero resfriaaaaaaaarr  
todas: jajaja...amen..!  
-nos sentamos y 5 min. despues empezo a llover!-

**narra INUYASHA**

Inuyasha: ahm...demonios!  
SENSSHOMARU: vamonos de aqui  
nos salimos de ahi, volque a ver a las chicas, estaban paradas como si nada bajo la lluvia, riyendo!  
INUYASHA: mmm

**narra RIN**  
RIN: lo logramos!  
SANGO: wow!  
KIKIOU: jajaja si!  
SANGO: que bien!  
KAGOME: nos vamos a resfriar como la anterior vez!  
KIKIOU: si, pero no importa! llegamos a la casa, tomamos remedio y ya!  
RIN: verdad!  
SANGO: dejemos de preocuparnos por un segundo de la vida!  
KAGOME: si! disfrutemos de la lluvia!  
-nos pusimos a caminar, compramos sodas  
y disfrutamos de la lluvia " que provocamos " -

**DIA SGTE…**  
**narra SANGO**

Fuimos a la plaza de nuevo, el clima no habia cambiado, seguia nublado y fresquito  
SENSSHOMARU: mie que ustedes no descansan?  
SANGO: a que te referis?  
SENSSHOMARU: que vienen con el tiempo asi  
KIKIOU: es el mejor clima que existe!  
KAGOME: obvio  
SANGO:sería mejor que llueva  
RIN: ojala - mirando el cielo  
SENSSHOMARU: mie que mujersingas  
SANGO: bah! nos gusta puej  
RIN: hay que hacer que llueva como ayer  
todas la miramos  
RIN: O.O! vamos para alla?  
SENSSHOMARU: O.O!  
nos movimos un poco mas alla  
KIKIOU: alla estan tus amigos  
SENSSHOMARU: si, ya me voy, chau- se fue-  
SANGO: ya era hora  
KIKIOU: te juro!  
RIN: hay que hacer.. que le caiga un rayo!  
todas: si!

**narra INUYASHA**  
INUYASHA: waa! ahi estaban tus amigas raras  
KOUGA: saben lo que me dii cuenta ayer?  
todos: que?  
KOUGA: que ellas, se juntaron asi, vieron?  
SENSSHOMARU: ah siI!  
KOUGA: y despues llovio!  
INUYASHA: oye verdad no?  
SENSSHOMARU: si ahurita la mas chica dijo: hagamos que llueva como ayer! y las demas la miraron super feo! asii como para que se calle  
INUYSHA: jajaja  
KOUGA: wwa! son brujas  
SENSSHOMARU: nah! esas no matan una mosca  
NARAKU: qUE pasa puej?

TODOS: ⌝ ⌝  
INUYASHA: no ves a esas tipas?  
NARAKU: que buena pinta son goticas?  
todos: no  
SENSSHOMARU: son vampiritas xD  
INUYSHA: eso! eso! son eso!  
KOUGA: hahahahah  
SENSSHOMARU: ya ya no alucines  
INUYASHA: son eso! mira, solo vienen, en dias nublados, y hacen que llueva! y son super blancas asi como si estuvieran frias  
SENSHOMARU: quieren q se las presente?  
INUYASHA: no, nada q ver eso  
KOUGA: hahahha derrepente nos chupan la sangre  
todos: hahahahahaha  
-en eso las chicas pasaron por ahí-  
SANGO: lo bueno es que hay buen clima  
KAGOME: quiero q llueva!  
INUYASHA: buen clima?  
KOUGA: estan locas!  
SENSSHOMARU: no se que les pasa a esas

Los sgt dias, siempre las veiamos en la plaza, habian varios dias soleados pero ellas no estaban, aparecian en la noche, he iban en la tarde, solo cuando no habia sol, entonces me empeze a fijar mas en ellas, eran raras y queria saber que era!  
INUYASHA: quiero conocerlas  
SENSSHOMARU: mmm.. ya, ya ahora es el dia  
KOUGA: ya llegan!  
SENSSHOMARU: vamos!

**Narra KIKIOU**  
acababamos de llegar, estabamos en el auto, que estaba una heladera por el aire acondicionado! asi que estabamos muy frias y nuestros labios azules xD  
SENSSHOMARU: que hay chicas?  
nos saluda a todas  
SENSSHOMARU: ellos son INUYASHA, MIROKUl, NARAKU y KOUGA.  
nosotras: hola!  
ellos se quedaron mirando, no hicieron el intento de darnos un beso, y nosotras tampoco  
asi q miroku y los demas nos dieron la mano a cada una  
kouga: ahm...  
KIKIOU: soy kikiou, ella es sango, ella es rin y ella es kagome  
solo los miramos  
ellos: ah! ^^  
SENSSHOMARU: y.. que estaban haciendo?  
SANGO: estabamos en el casco ( aquí en mi pais hay un local que se llama "casco viejo" en donde hay una tienda de pircings, cd´s, anime, una cafeteria y generalmente es muy aburrido estar hay )  
KOUGA: y que hacen alla?  
MIROKU: si alla nada que ver  
KIKIOU: ¬¬ nada  
SENSSHOMARU: y que van hacer?  
INUYASHA: para donde van a ir?  
SANGO: queremos un rincon oscuro  
todas: hahahaha  
ellos: O.o!  
RIN: kikiou  
KIKIOU: y ustedes?  
INUYASHA: ustedes son gotikas?  
-nadie respondiio, todos nos miramos-  
MIROKU: perdon?  
KIKIOU: no respondiste a mi pregunta  
RIN: kikiou  
INUYSHA: que pregunta?  
KIKIOU: le hice la pregunta no?  
SANGO: si se la hiciste  
KIKIOU: ah! pense q habia siido...eh...ustedes que hacen  
MIROKU: aaahm...  
RIN: kikiou!  
KIKIOU: que?  
RIN: mira ! - volcamos, estaba kaede (kaede no nos caia para nada bien era..."especial" y siempre nos paraba jodiendo, asi que ni bien la veiamos nos escondiamos de ella XDD)  
SANGO: ay mierda!  
KIKIOU: tenemos que irnos  
KAGOME: rapido!  
-nos fuimos corriendo-  
ellos: eh!  
INUYASHA: el sol!  
MIROKU: que?  
SENSSHOMARU: que!  
INUYASHA: esta saliendo el sol!  
todos: jaaa! O.o!  
KOUGA: viejo iyaa me estoy asustando  
NARAKU: sintieron esas manos? estaban heladas!  
INUYASHA: dios santo! les dije o no! les dije o no!  
MIROKU: ademas que...no importa  
INUYASHA: que! que!  
MIROKU:no nada  
INUYASHA: decii!  
NARAKU: que no nos miraban a los ojos, sii no al cuello a la boca  
MIROKU: ssiii!  
INUYASHA: miie, yaa les dije iio, son vampiros  
SENSSHOMARU: haber, haber, haber, seamos racionales  
MIROKU: los vampiros no existen!  
NARAKU: quien sabe  
INUYASHA: saben que? hay que descubrirlo por nosotros mismos  
MIROKU: ah si?  
INUYASHA: claro! hay que investigar a las chicas! ver que hacen! donde viven!  
todos: ssii!  
KOUGA: y...donde esta la droga?  
todos: ?  
KOUGA: estas hablando peor que drogo en campamento hippie!  
INUYASHA: son vampiros y punto!  
NARAKU: tenemos q ver no?  
KOUGA: ¬¬

**sgt dia.  
Narra INUYASHA**  
como siempre, nos encontrabamos en la plaza, discutiendo nuestros asuntos cuando pasan las chicas  
KIKIOU:hola!  
todos: hola!  
INUYASHA: q hacen chicas?  
KIKIOU: ahm...paseando  
SANGO: aburridas  
KAGOME: no hay mucha accion aqui sabes?  
KOUGA: tienen q estar con nosotros puej! aqui pasa todo!  
todos: jajaja  
ellas: O.o!  
INUYASHA: y...por q no vinieron en la tarde?  
SANGO: mucho sol  
KIKIOU: si...ademas que estabamos muy ocupadas  
KOUGA: ahm...  
MIROKU: y.. q mas nos cuentan?  
KIKIOU: uhm...nada  
MIROKU: q mal.  
todas asentirieron, era increible, esas chicas parecian heladas, y eran muy blancas, ademas q no se quitaban la ropa negra!  
SANGO: ya tenemos q irnos  
KIKIOU: si nos disculpan  
se despidieron con la mano y se fueron  
INUYASHA: que dicen, las perseguimos ahurita?  
KOUGA: ya, pero espera a que se adelanten un poco mas  
esperamos a que se fueran, fueron en direccion a la tienda de dulces, y entonces la seguimos, ellas estaban dando la vuelta, 5 segundos despues, nosotros tambien dimos la vuelta, cuando acordamos ya no estaban!  
INUYASHA: donde estan?  
KOUGA: no hay!  
miramos para todas partes, pero no habia rastros de ellas!  
MIROKU: desaparecieron!  
KOUGA: woooww  
INUYASHA: otra cosa, mas a la lista!  
MIROKU: deben estar mas adelante! vamos!  
nos fuimos por todo la calle, a buscarlas, vimos en la tienda de dulces, en otras tiendas y no habian por ningun lado!  
INUYASHA: no hay viejo, no hay  
KOUGA: mierda y ahora?  
MIROKU: nada digamos, que mas vamos hacer?  
KOUGA: esperemos hasta q aparescan de nuevo  
INUYASHA: si es que aparecen.. malditas zorras!  
MIROKU: tenemos que ser mas rapidos  
KOUGA: con esa panza no creo que llegues muy lejos xD

**sgt dia.  
Narra KAGOME**  
SANGO: uff! nos salvamos  
KAGOME: si, esos maleantes nos querian pa mierda  
KIKIOU: mierda q hemos corrido arto!  
SANGO: en un segundo, corrimos dos cuadras!  
KIKIOU: jajaja te juro, maleantes dijque!  
todas: wuajajaja  
KAGOME: bah! verdad puej, son maleantes! xD  
KIKIOU: si es verdad, lo son ( por Kaede a la que no tolerabamos y parabamos evitandola a toda costa )  
RIN: que son malas  
SANGO: oye ya me aburri  
KIKIOU: que hacemos puej?  
KAGOME: mm no se, vamos a la casa no mas no?  
KIKIOU: vamos al Irish! (nota: el IRISH, es un bar-pub, donde la gente toma un café o una buena cerveza mientras charla de la vida con musica rock clasica de los 70 – 90)  
SANGO: noo! ahi no mas, si vamos a cenar, vamos a cenar bien!  
todas: a las toby's! (NOTA: Las toby´s son una tienda de hamburguesas, y estan buenisimas XDD)

**CONTINUARA..**


End file.
